wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost River (2.7)
Lost River is a purely fictional location inspired by real events (such as Chernobyl) that was first introduced in WolfQuest in build 2.7.0, which was released on November 17th 2015. It is set in an unknown valley somewhere in western America. It is the first map to feature a dilapidated post-apocalyptic or abandoned setting with strong traces of former human inhabitation. Nature gradually reclaims the land and wildlife roams the land freely. Be warned that the land is harsh and unforgiving. While a mate can be found here, there are no dens and there is no way to migrate to another location. This is not an ideal location in which to settle, establish or raise a family!Stated in-game when first accessing Lost River. Additionally, mentioned in the WolfQuest FAQ: wolfquest.org • I found a mate. How do/why can’t I go to Slough Creek? Overview It would appear that Lost River was a tourist attraction and perhaps even a vacation spot prior to the evacuation. There are various settlements and landmarks to be found throughout the map. Trash is carried by the wind while in or near any of the three towns. Settlements *'The Back Forty' is a derelict, lightly-wooded area where a lone cabin can be found. This may have been a summer retreat. Further up and towards the end of the road is a caravan. *'Allison Acres' appears to be the smallest of the three settlements with the fewest houses. The spring feeding the stream or river through, if not around the town, once deposited water mixed with sewage into a reservoir on the other side of Hank's Ditch. *'Grant's Glen' appears to be a moderately-sized town. It is the furthest from any bodies of water and must be visited on the road leading to the Hilltop. *'Downtown' is the largest of the three settlements and appears to have been a busy hub for most productive opportunities or business companies, as is evidenced by the presence of various restaurants and diners, stores, a hotel, town hall, school, advisories, museum(s), gift shop(s), sundry and food stores. Entertainment venues include an arcade, pool hall, a library and bowling alley. Two delis, gas stations and one meat processing factory are also situated here. It would seem that emergency services would have been housed within or around Downtown. Landmarks *'The Two-Step' is the location of a narrow waterfall originating from beyond the cliffs on the edge of the game world. It stands between two wolf territories and has two viewpoints - one upper and one lower. *'Hilltop' has one viewpoint, a campfire arrangement and a fire lookout tower. Its viewpoint is a great vantage point of Downtown, the reservoir and Allison Acres. *The Carnival is situated within Downtown. It houses different rides, stalls, games and attractions. *The Cinema, a building also situated in Downtown. *'Hank's Ditch' formerly fed the stream or river that flowed through Allison Acres into a reservoir to the south-west of Downtown. A sewage drain likely dumped waste from all three settlements. As a result of Allison Acres' flooding, the ditch has dried up and is no longer useful. The reservoir to the west is blocked off by an arch-gravity dam with the other side presumably leading down into a gorge. Due to its placement towards the edge of the map, this is not present. BCE Facility The BCE Facility is perhaps the most mysterious landmark with much player speculation; the facility's slogan - Remaking the world one molecule at a time - could be harmless or sinister, but this is for each player to decide for themselves. There are theories about the facility having had some involvement in Lost River's deterioration. Most suspect genetic experimentation, while others suspect differing forms of foul play. The gates of the facility are chained and locked, never to reopen for as long as Lost River remains abandoned by mankind. At night, a floppy moose can be seen running around wildly within the enclosure. However, a weak spot in at least one segment of the walls barring any entrance to the facility allows players to enter the enclosure, discovering a maze of unfamiliar bluish material, dead rabbits and the occasional dead elk on the ground, and a pair of brick buildings with signage declaring them "STORAGE-B" (one of the buildings has two trees growing in/through it). Venturing into this region also reveals interesting design flaws in the walls of Hank's Ditch. It is unknown whether this feature is intentionally incorporated into the design of the map or not. History True to its namesake, this location is home to a river which is sourced by the Two Step waterfall. This water source runs from the southwestern canyons and feeds into a spring, which previously fed into a river that either ran through or around Allison Acres. The human settlers dug out and built Hank's Ditch in an effort to prevent flooding in Allison Acres by allowing it to flow naturally through the ditch and into a reservoir. The ditch also contains a sewage drain, likely connecting waste from all three settlements. It is unknown when the settlers evacuated, though a few hints do exist within the game. Guides This section is split to cover all missions of the game, including any hidden or special missions. Please edit only the sub-articles, not this section. Miscellaneous guides and tips can be tagged under the single player category. :Currently unavailable. Gallery Wq2.7 newmpmap2015213.jpg|First teaser of Lost River. 2.7_newspaper_vendor.png|A close-up screenshot of the newspaper near Town Hall. 2.7_gravity_dam.png|What lies beyond the reservoir dam. LRCinema.png|The cinema features some easter eggs. Trivia *Lost River is inspired by the Chernobyl disaster, though not an exact replica by any means. *The concept for Lost River has existed since early WolfQuest development as an idea shared between Dave and Steve of Eduweb. However, due to the realistic nature of and intentions for the game and because funding was strictly for Amethyst Mountain development at that time, such a map could not be realised while Eduweb worked towards the game Minnesota Zoo had assisted with funding or advertising. **Since Eduweb funded the 2.7 update themselves, this early concept was finally available for Dave to toy with. *With the exception of its headline and headers, the newspaper clipping shown in the dispenser in front of Town Hall uses dummy text. (Lorem Ipsum.) *This map features a lot of Easter Eggs, referencing both the WolfQuest Team, their Community Team, and the voluntary community members who were involved with 2.7 beta testing. *The lone cabin at the Back Forty may is thought to be the one owned by JJ, someone who is referenced on a garage door message addressed to an "Uncle Henry" in Grant's Glen. *WolfQuest users have discovered strategies to get into the BCE Facility. References Category:Guides Category:Single Player/Guides Category:Lost River Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:WolfQuest Category:Eduweb Category:Official Category:Maps Category:Game Worlds Category:2.7 Category:Locations